


KakaIru Christmas 2010 Bothersome Themes

by Kiterie



Series: Christmas Stories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things that are rather bothersome about the holidays, somehow Kakashi and Iruka will have to find a way to enjoy them despite that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Songs

Kakashi hated seasonal music with a passion. They were an excuse for people who couldn't sing to torture those around them who _weren't_ tone deaf. The lyrics were repetitive, trite, and just plain annoying. The worst part was that people seemed to take offense when you told them that you'd rather listen to the dying cries of a rabbit being strangled than _them_ singing. These reasons were why it astounded him that he was perched outside the mission room, in the cold with the sun setting straining his ears to hear those same songs. He watched quietly as Iruka moved around the other wise empty room putting up decorations and cleaning.  Iruka's rich voice was soft and Kakashi had to resist the urge to sing with him. The emotions Iruka put into it made the words sound heartfelt and Kakashi couldn't help but think that maybe the people who'd written them originally hadn't done such as a prank. Kakashi smiled and settled himself a little more comfortably on the roof. He had no intention of moving while Iruka was still there.


	2. Bah Humbug

He was _not_ in the mood. Parties were stupid, being forced to go to one was even more so. Everything he hated about the holidays could be found at a party. Horrible music, horrible food that had way too much sugar, and annoying people who thought they could try and force you under the mistletoe so they could unmask you for a kiss. It was like they thought he was an idiot.

"Not in the holiday spirit?" Iruka asked, coming up behind him.

Kakashi looked at him then turned and glared at the rest of the room again. "No."

"You know... the punch is spiked." Iruka held up two very full, very large glasses, offering one to Kakashi by holding it slightly closer to him. "And I know a very under-used exit that I know for fact isn't being guarded..."

Accepting the drink, Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He realized maybe he'd underestimated the chunin.

Iruka smiled and sipped his drink. "It also leads up to the roof which, personally I think, has a nice view and I know for a fact almost nobody goes up there so it's a good place to hide out." He took another drink. "Of course if you'd rather stay here..."

He smiled for the first time since he'd been forcibly dragged into the mission room four hours previous. "Lead on, Sensei."


	3. Advertisements

Whenever the holidays crept close the stores started hanging signs for special sales. It made Kakashi feel like he was being bombarded to buy stuff he didn't want, need, or even understand why anyone would. They were pushed as gift ideas but a lot of them seemed like crap people should buy themselves when they needed them not randomly.

The only thing worse in his opinion were the seasonal gift advertisements which seemed to suggest that if you didn't buy this extraordinary item to give to your beloved or closest friend on the holiday so they could wear it for a _week_ before the holidays were deemed over then you were some kind of scrooge. How many badly knitted sweaters with mis-formed Christmas trees on them did a person need? Why they couldn't use the one that their grandmother got them the year before made no sense. In his opinion getting somebody a gift like that would be like saying "I hate you but I'm going to pretend we're friends." He wouldn't, even as a joke, have even gotten Gai something that hideous.

Kakashi growled, poking at the pile of papers stuffed into and sticking out of his mailbox. The over-crowded papers resisted the motion clearly resenting his lack of interest in them. Then one slipped free and floated to the ground. He leaned down and picked it up.

_'Tired of the Holidays? Sick of shopping? Get away from all the chaos! Enjoy the Holidays how they were meant to be enjoyed with none of the hassle. Stay with us at Konoha Springs Hot Springs Resort! Two for the price of one!'_

A smile spread across Kakashi's lips and he turned away from the mailbox and headed inside, flyer in hand. The only question was of course how hard it would be to get Iruka to go with him. The man was a work-a-holic who _liked_ the holidays... but maybe he could threaten Tsunade with one of those sweaters and get her to order Iruka to take a vacation...


	4. Broken Heater

"Great." Kakashi glared at the paper posted on the front door of his apartment building. The sign declared that the heater to the apartment building was out and that they were sorry for any inconvenience.

Turning around he headed for the bar. It would be open and hopefully warmer than his apartment.

"Hello, Kakashi-san." Iruka waved as came towards Kakashi. "Where are you going so late? Didn't you just get back? Aren't you tired?"

Kakashi blinked at all of the questions then shrugged. "Heaters out, tired but hard to sleep cold, so I was going to get a drink and warm up."

"Oh." Iruka frowned for a moment, obviously thinking. "You could stay with me tonight, if you want. My heater works fine."

It took restraint not to comment on the last bit. Normally he would, but irritating Iruka could mean having the invitation revoked. "I'd like that," he managed finally, his mind already concocting possible excuses to get from the couch or floor to Iruka's bed. Maybe a broken heater wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	5. Blizzard

Kakashi watched as Iruka pulled extra blankets and pillows out. He still hadn't worked up the courage to ask Iruka to the hotsprings. For that matter aside from some mild flirting and one very drunken kiss at the party he hadn't gotten anywhere with the cute academy sensei. Even now, with the perfect opportunity in front of him he balking. _'I'm an idiot, but it's not like all I want is some random fuck.'_ Kakashi sighed mentally at himself and stared out the window where the snow was starting to come down. It was coming down quickly too, in just the time it had taken them to get there and get inside he could see a thick layer covering the windowsill.

Iruka turned and looked at him then out the window. "Looks like we might be in for a blizzard."

"Mm..." he agreed.

"It could get _really_ cold tonight," Iruka noted, shifting the blankets in his arms.

The tone of his voice caught Kakashi's attention and he looked away from the window back at Iruka.

Neither of them moved.

Iruka coughed. "There's a draft in the livingroom from the window in there... it doesn't quite seal properly. I've been meaning to get it fixed but I just haven't yet."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, though deliberately not the one visible to Iruka. It seemed worth the risk and if Iruka got mad he'd just play it off as a joke. "Are you offering to share your bed with me, _Sensei_?"

"Ah..." Iruka's cheeks flushed a bright red and he ducked his head. "I thought it might be a little warmer than sleeping on the couch and I don't have a spare bed or a futon." He shifted his weight again and looked up at Kakashi from under bangs that had slipped free of his hitai-ate. "This is the warmest room and the couch wouldn't fit in here."

He felt his own cheeks warm slightly. Kakashi struggled to find a properly clever remark that would both keep him from looking the fool and not get him tossed out the door. "I'd be more than interested in testing out that 'heater' of yours."

Laughing, Iruka tossed the pillows on the bed then shook the blanket out over top of the one already there. "Oh so it was my heater not my ass you were checking out on the way here?" he snickered, then immediately stripped himself down to his boxers.

Kakashi stared appreciatively, Iruka's question only barely registering. "Uh... yes?"

Iruka stepped close to Kakashi and tugged lightly at his shirt. "We have _two_ blankets, I don't think you'll be needing these."

"You have a point there," Kakashi agreed before following the suggestion and stripping. As hot as Iruka was, he was starting to doubt they'd need the blankets.


	6. Loneliness

It was hard to remember a time when Kakashi hadn't been alone during the holidays. He couldn't really remember his mother so maybe then he hadn't been. After she'd died though his dad had kept himself busy around _any_ holiday and between the two of them they spent nearly all of them apart due to one mission or another. Even when he wasn't physically alone, he isolated himself. The older he got and the more people he lost, the more he withdrew. It didn't even matter that he hated being alone or that hated the way holidays reminded him he was, it always ended up the same.

Kakashi shifted and pulled Iruka tighter against himself. How Iruka had changed a pattern so ingrained in him, he wasn't sure, but he had.

"Mm..." Iruka squirmed in his arms, but not in an attempt to free himself. Instead he was snuggling, tightening his own limbs around Kakashi. Their arms and legs a tangled mess, Iruka tilted his head a little and kissed Kakashi's neck. "You can sleep, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

He'd never _wanted_ to be alone. For once though, somebody had seen past the mask and not only realized it but figured out a way draw him out of his loneliness. Kakashi kissed Iruka's head, nodded his understanding, and closed his eyes.


	7. Shopping Rush

Kakashi sat on the roof, watching them.

The chaos of the market was as fascinating as it was sickening. People rushed about as though if they didn't search every stall and store in the city they'd have somehow failed. It drove them like panicked chickens penned in too small an area.

He knew he'd have to go down there. Always before he'd simply refused on principal. The last thing Kakashi wanted was to be one of _them_. Right now they weren't the villagers he spent every day around they were 'shoppers' in a way that gave new meaning to term. He hadn't known that there was a force that could drag _him_ , of all people, into their midst. Apparently, however, there was and he gave a long suffering sigh as he resigned himself to his fate.


	8. Late Gift Shopping

Kakashi trailed along the edge of the roof, his sharingan exposed. He had to find it, then get it, and get away. This seemed the most efficient and safe way to accomplish that.

It ended up being more than a single item when he remembered that he still had the hotsprings tickets. He didn't realize how caught up in it he'd become until he had an armful of bags and was trying to figure out where to shove the last item he'd purchased. In the end he'd bought a wooden bucket for them all then returned to the rooftops and the safety they offered.

When he got home and started to arrange them in the bucket, he realized they didn't all fit. It took a surprising amount of tape to get it all stay in or on top of the bucket. Thankfully, the red plastic and giant bow covered for the fact and actually made it look nice. The tickets he slid into an envelope which he taped to the plastic.

Last minute gift or not, Kakashi thought he did a pretty good job with it. He hoped Iruka would agree.


	9. Fattening Foods

It was like 'they' thought of him when they planned the holiday foods and clearly 'they' hated him. Even restaurants he normally frequented had replaced perfectly good food with specials caked in sugar or dripping with fat. Kakashi glared at the 'new holiday menu' then up at the waitress like she was personally responsible for the change.

"Kakashi." Iruka nudged him under the table with a foot.

Kakashi stopped his glaring and turned to Iruka. "They ruined everything here."

Covering his mouth with one hand, Iruka snickered. "I'd like to try the pumpkin soup and could you bring him some plain miso soup for now?"

The waitress, who was visibly shaking, nodded. She disappeared faster than even some shinobi were capable of.

"I'm sure between the two of us we can find something edible," Iruka assured, smiling and still chuckling under his breath.

"I still say it's a conspiracy," he muttered.

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure."

In the end they ordered three dishes. They managed to get the glaze left off of the fish and with it and a side dish from each of the other plates Kakashi had a meal that at least somewhat resembled food. If it had been for anything less important than their first official date he would simply gone home. Iruka however, was worth the inconvience of a bad menu.


	10. Ice

It wasn't that Kakashi hated ice but there were times that it was damn inconvenient. Kakashi growled at the window. It was frozen shut and the one next to it looked to be in the same shape. Trying to pry it open one handed wasn't the safest thing to do even with chakra holding him to the ledge, it was ice afterall. He also knew better than to just jutsu directly in when Iruka wasn't there and his arms were full. As innocent as he appeared, his cute chunin boyfriend was viciously clever when it came to traps and the burst of chakra would set everything off at once and he'd end up a shish kabob.

Grumbling he jutsu instead to the hallway outside Iruka's door. Setting the bucket down he unlocked the door, disabled the traps, picked the bucket back up, and stepped inside.

Iruka wouldn't be done at the academy for awhile yet and the snow would slow him down on top of that.

Kakashi hoped Iruka didn't volunteer to take anyone's shift in the mission room or it would screw up his plans. He glanced at the clocked, mentally crossed his fingers, and then set to work fixing dinner and getting the nice hot bath read for when Iruka got home.


	11. Wet Socks

The cursing gave Iruka away before even his chakra signature would have. By the time Iruka got through the door Kakashi was waiting for him with a cup of cocoa.

"Here." Kakashi took his bag, handed the mug over, kissed Iruka's cheek, and then unzipped his vest. He helped him shrug out of it then hung it up.

Iruka didn't say anything, just stared.

Kakashi got him to sit on the couch, crouched in front of him, and started taking Iruka's shoes and wraps off. They were dripping wet. He set them aside and then rubbed the tan feet until they were warm. "I hate snow and ice and rain when they're all combined," he commented casually. "Even with the winter shoes and the weather-proofing my feet always get wet."

"Kakashi..."

He looked up, his hands still rubbing Iruka's calf.

Iruka opened his mouth, closed it, furrowed his brow, and opened it again.

It was amusing but he decided to take pity on Iruka. "Mah, Iruka just say whatever you want to say and stop thinking so hard." 

The tan cheeks flushed a bright red. "It's just--" he hesitated again, "--I never would have figured you to play happy home maker."

Kakashi's own cheeks warmed at the comment, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "That makes me sound like a girl. I was thinking more like romantic night in with the boyfriend. I mean we are--" His cheeks burned as he forced the words up his suddenly tight throat. "--aren't we?"

Iruka chuckled then leaned forward and kissed Kakashi. "I come home from a bad day like today with soaking wet socks and feeling absolutely misreable to you being completely baffling but amazing... Kakashi I am _anything_ you want me to be."


	12. Burnt Dinners

Kakashi made a face and poked the black crust. The bath had taken _significantly_ longer than he'd calculated. "It's ruined."

"So much for being a perfect little home maker," Iruka teased, his arms sliding around Kakashi's waist. "It was _completely_ worth it though."

Leaning back against Iruka, Kakashi nodded. He'd discovered Iruka was very _appreciative_ when pampered and far from passive when receiving attention. The hotsprings tickets had been the perfect gift too. Just the memory of what Iruka could do with his mouth had him contemplating if he should figure out a way to buy one. "Definitely, though it means we have no dinner."

"Cup of ramen?" Iruka suggested, nuzzling the side of Kakashi's neck.

The little nips and kisses sent shivers down his spine and Kakashi chuckled. "That's not romantic though."

Iruka laughed then nibbled on Kakashi's ear. "It is if you consider the fact that the sooner we're done eating the sooner we can get back to everything else." He slid his fingers under the folds of the towel wrapped around Kakashi's waist and squeezed.

Kakashi groaned and bit his lip. "Instant Ramen it is."


	13. LInes

People were crammed into the mission room and every single one of them was griping about something. The noise level was quickly approaching decibels only Inuzuka and their dogs could hear.

Kakashi shook his head then ignored the chaos and walked straight up to where Iruka sat with two other chunin. He looked over Iruka's shoulder at the list at the missions then pulled a scroll from the stack.

Half the mission room turned to glare at him.

He ignored them, took Iruka's pen, marked the mission off the list, and kissed Iruka's cheek. "Be home in time for dinner, promise."

The jaws of everyone staring at him suddenly dropped.

He smiled at them, raised his hand, and jutsued away before the shock could turn to anger over the unfairness of what he'd just done.


	14. Working Over the Holiday

Under normal circumstances he aimed for it, this year though Kakashi was putting his foot down and refusing. He stood in front of her desk, slouching like usual, and shook his head. "I'm not leaving the village Tsunade-sama. Not this year."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Listen, Brat, just because you have a boyfriend doesn't make you exempt."

"Mah... you're right, it doesn't." He nodded. Kakashi understood her position and it even bothered him a little to tell her no. Raising his eyebrow at her, he leaned towards her slightly. "The fact that I have never refused a mission since I graduated despite the occasion however should." This was his first Christmas with Iruka, their first holiday together. He wasn't going to risk missing it or getting hurt.

Silence filled the room for a moment then Tsuande sighed again. "Fine, but you're mistaken if you think you will be able to use that excuse again next time."

Kakashi smiled, inclined his head, and then straightened up again. "I understand." There were other excuses he could always use and blackmail. He had no intention, after all, of missing Iruka's birthday. That was several months away though and so the only thing mattered right then that he would not be working over _this_ holiday.


	15. Unexpected Guests

Gai had come by before he'd even been awake. Kakashi had been too tired to kill him. Then Genma and Raidou knocked on his door just as he was getting back to sleep. After that had been Asuma and Kurenai, then Ebisu, and shortly after he left Aoba showed up.

Kakashi groaned and buried his face against his bed while trying to drown out the sound of yet another unexpected guest knocking on his door. He was so tired that he wasn't even sure anymore  if he was maybe dreaming. It was becoming rather obvious that the downside to being home for the holidays was that people felt inclined to bring you things or stop by just to wish you well. If they actually wished him well they'd let him sleep. He was starting to think they had heard that he wasn't going to be taking missions until after and were jealous. It was that or they were still peeved about his little stunt in the mission room. The banging got louder and Kakashi finally rolled out of bed and went to answer it.

"What?" he growled, yawning and not bothering to open his eyes. Opening them meant he was another step away from sleep.

"Oh, sorry," Iruka replied. "I was worried when you didn't come by."

Kakashi opened his eyes and like a switch, his mood flipped. He smiled and pulled Iruka inside, shutting the door behind him. "You're coming to bed with me." If he wasn't as exhausted as he was he'd have leered and suggested doing something other than sleep.

"You look like hell," Iruka remarked, following Kakashi to the bedroom.

"Tsunade agreed not to send me on missions out of the village for the holiday. So instead she stuck me on guard duty last night." He hadn't had a chance to adjust his sleep schedule for it and he'd been informed he'd have it until the holidays were over. That was of course except for the days he'd requested off specifically for their vacation at the hotsprings, which he'd also arranged for Iruka to have off. Climbing back into bed, he pulled Iruka in with him, and snuggled against him. "Everyone keeps coming over and waking me up."

"Oh. That's good," Iruka whispered. "I was worried you might get called away."

Tucking his mask under his chin, Kakashi kissed him. "I know and there is always the chance I could be but she won't unless there's no other choice."

"Good." Iruka snuggled back. "Go to sleep, anyone else shows up I'll take care of it."

It was a fact, Iruka was amazing. Kakashi closed his eyes, finally relaxing now that he knew he wouldn't have to get up again until it was time to leave. It was only seconds before he drifted off.


	16. Flu Season

Kakashi growled and curled tighter under the blankets.

"You're not going to feel any better if you don't take your medicine," Iruka chided.

"No. It taste gross." He couldn't help it if it sounded just a little whiny.

Iruka sighed, clearly exasperated. "Stop being such a child and take it or I will treat you like one of my students and _force_ it down you throat," he half-growled.

Kakashi grumbled, but crawled out from under the blankets. "I thought you were supposed to be nice to people when they're sick," he mumbled.

"You want to be babied and pitied then _take your damn medicine_!" Iruka furrowed his brow and held the medicine ball out. "I'll baby you when you're not contagious and being difficult. If you had gotten your shot like everyone else you wouldn't even be in this mess."

Kakashi looked at the ball of herbs Tsunade had made him. "I don't like shots."

"Five. I'm convinced you're fine now," Iruka sighed. "Then think of this way then, if you don't take it you'll be sick when school gets out and we won't be able to go to the hotsprings."

Snatching the medicine, Kakashi swallowed it and then downed the glass of water Iruka gave him. "You know, I never used to get sick. I think _you_ and those evil little minions of yours got me sick."

Iruka smiled. "Mmm... well then I'll make it up to when you're better if you don't get me sick."

"You better." He couldn't help the pout. The first holiday he was actually enjoying and he gets sick. It was like a curse.

Brushing his fingers against Kakashi's flushed cheek, Iruka leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Then get better soon so I can."


	17. Parties

"I don't want to go." Kakashi flipped a page in his book and continued reading.

Iruka leaned over the back of the couch. "Come with me. Please."

Kakashi sighed and looked at Iruka. "They're just going to drink, play bad music, exchange crappy presents, and whatever other boring things they can think of. None of it sounds particularly appealing so why should I go?"

"Because I want you to and these are far more fun and interesting if people aren't trying to set you up or well ask you out. I run into both of those and if you go then I won't." Iruka leaned over the couch and kissed Kakashi.

"They know we're dating. I'm sure you'll be fine," he pointed out.

Iruka hmphed and scrunched up his nose in obvious annoyance. "Why can't you just come with me?"

"Why can't we just stay here?" Kakashi asked, then leered. "I can be way more fun than any party."

"Because I want to go and spend time with my friends but _this_ \--" Iruka stole another kiss. "--is still so new that I don't want to be anywhere you're not."

"Mm..." His resistance was wavering despite his dislike of parties. Anko running the party didn't make it anymore enticing.

Iruka swung himself over the couch, gracefully landing ontop of Kakashi with a leg on each side of him. "And--" he grabbed the book away and put it behind his back, "--if you come with me I'll make sure I make up for any suffering you go through when we get home," Iruka purred, leaning forward and sliding his hand up Kakashi's chest.

His resistance crumbled. Kakashi pulled Iruka the rest of the way down and kissed him, long and hard. It was several minutes before he relaxed his hold and broke the kiss. "Alright, it's a date."


	18. Holiday Specials

Kakashi stared at the buffet of candies, cookies, and other holiday fare that had been set out in a stream of pre-packaged wonderment. The lavishly frosted sugar cookies looked to be more frosting than actual cookie. It made Kakashi's stomach turn both at the sheer amount of sugar piled on and the fact that apparently the cookie was so bad that the frosting was the best thing about them. There was a box of pretzels sitting beside it coated in white, red, green, and brown goo that the label claimed was chocolate. Why anyone would eat something that looked as though it had been dipped in candle wax was beyond him. It continued down the table, boxed candies that were obviously hold overs form the year before, powdered hot chocolate, packets of instant apple cider, half melted cheeses and smoked sausages that would likely last until the end of times, and other similar catastrophes of cooking. He wasn't sure there was a single piece of edible food among them.

Iruka picked up a cookie and licked the frosting off of it.

"How can you eat that?" he asked, resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"What?" Iruka blinked and licked the cookie again. "It taste good."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "There's just no accounting for taste."

Iruka laughed, then smirked, and kissed Kakashi's cheek just above his mask. "I picked you, didn't I?"

"Everyone has to get it right sometimes," he teased

"You're right, there's no accounting for taste," Iruka laughed, licking the cooking again.


	19. Bad Presents

Kakashi stared at the bright green box with the giant orange bow on it. Just looking at it he was convinced it would be bad. Nothing that hideous on the outside could be anything but. He was actually a little afraid to open it. Gai had weird taste and a weird sense of humor. Most people thought it was just the weird taste. Kakashi knew the man well enough to know better.

Iruka elbowed him. "Open it," he hissed.

Shifting uncomfortably, he tried to think of a good excuse not to. Gai had gifted him with leg weights, a matching green jump suit, leg warmers, tooth paste, hair grease, and various other similar bad gifts over the years. It wasn't a matter of whether it would be good just a matter of how bad it would be. Sighing, Kakashi lifted his hand and hesitantly touched the edge of the bow. There was the chance it could explode  and cover them in manly sparkles of youth. At least _he_ was convinced there was a good chance of that.

The smile that was plastered across Gai's face sparkled. "My Rival has found true love and it brings me great joy to be able to-"

"Mah, fine I'm opening it," Kakashi cut in, not wanting to hear anymore. He pulled the ribbon off, handed it to Iruka, and then carefully lifted the lid. He blinked, stared, and raised and eyebrow. It was not anything like what he'd expected.

Iruka leaned over and peered inside then promptly smashed the lid down. "Gai!" He gaped, looking from Gai to Kakashi, and his entire face lit a bright red.

"Youthful-" Gai started.

Kakashi raised a hand and stopped him. "Now, now Iruka is that anyway to react to such a thoughtful gift?"

Iruka slapped a hand across his face then turned and walked away. "I should have known," he muttered.

Laughing, Kakashi clapped Gai on the shoulder. His friend really was full of surprises. "Thank you. I think this is definitely the best gift you've ever given me." Iruka bright red and nearly incoherent from embarrassment was most definitely the best gift ever.


	20. Debt

Debt was not such a horrible thing. Not when it was you who were owed. Kakashi never understood why people spent exorbitant amounts of money at the holidays, they bought loads and often expensive gifts. Usually when he thought about debt in regards to the holidays that's what came to mind and it didn't make much sense.

It was far better to have your lover owe you favors. Suffering through a party was definitely worth the reward. Iruka was _very_ grateful and very good at repaying that favor with proper compensation.

Kakashi was even more convinced after that he clearly understood the giving nature of the holiday and the debt incurred there in better than the rest of village.


	21. Traveling

Kakashi was used to traveling on the holidays and it was honestly one of the worst times to try and get anywhere even if you were on a mission, maybe especially if you were. Inns were generally packed unless you'd planned to be there in advance which you didn't do on missions because it wasn't as though you could predict where you'd be with enough advance notice to plan anything. It always meant he ended up sleeping outside. It was that or sleep in a run down place packed with people who couldn't afford anything better than the floor of a common room. Shinobi generally opted for the outside when that was the case. It wasn't that they were bad people but shinobi rarely had an interest in being packed in sleeping quarters with noisy and nosey civilians if they could avoid it.

All of that said, _this_ was different. Being out of the village in a nice relaxing hotsprings hotel was something that was so entirely different that Kakashi finally understood why people would go out of their way to spend the holiday there. It wasn't so much the hotel or the amenities that made it nice but rather that he was alone with Iruka with _nothing and nobody_ to interrupt it.


	22. Gift Exchange

They had their own private hot spring, an elaborate room, and room service that insured they wouldn't have to leave. Kakashi was proud of his choice in gifts. It was worth every penny to see the look on Iruka's face while he took it all in.

Iruka's cheeks flushed and he handed the fairly small box to Kakashi. He coughed. "It's uh nowhere near as nice a gift."

Kakashi took the box, carefully untied the ribbon, ripped the paper away from the top, and lifted flaps of the box. A simple wooden brush laid inside. He blinked, looked up at Iruka, down at the box, and back up at Iruka. "Are you implying you don't like my hair?" he teased, not sure what to make of the gift.

The flush of Iruka's cheeks darkened, covering his face and crawling down his neck. Even the tips of his ears turned pink. "Well at first I was being funny."

It was definitely that, if just for the sake of Iruka's embarrassment. Kakashi chuckled. "And then?" There was clearly something more going on.

Picking the brush up out of the box, Iruka slid his other hand into one of Kakashi's and pulled him towards the bed and down onto it.

Kakashi sat, curious.

Iruka settled behind him then carefully untied Kakashi's hitai-ate and set it beside them on the bed. "Well, and then I thought I'd give it to you with the promise that for the weekend, while we're here, I'm at your beck and call." He slid the brush through Kakashi's hair. "I'll do anything from brush your hair to wash it to--" Iruka leaned and kissed the spot just below Kakashi's ear. "--wash you," he purred, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's shoulders.

Smiling, Kakashi leaned back against Iruka, settling in his arms. "I think you just topped my gift."


	23. Intoxication

The warmth of the water and the alcohol was relaxing.  If not for one other factor Kakashi might have sunk right down below the ripples and drowned from it. However, that _one_ factor was extremely demanding and had him feeling hotter than the water and the alcohol ever could.

Iruka's fingers slid over him, teasing. His mouth licked and sucked at the damp skin of Kakashi's throat where the sweat and water dripped down.

He panted and slid his hands up Iruka's back. "I think I'm more intoxicated by you than anything else," he hummed happily, his head falling back against the edge of the pool.

Chuckling, Iruka stole a kiss. "Mmm... good I was hoping that look was me and not just the booze."


	24. Hangovers

He'd never had a hang over and if it were as simple as too much booze he probably wouldn't mind. This hangover though was a little unfair. Kakashi groaned.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I couldn't have worn you out that badly."

Kakashi poked his head out from under the covers and nodded. He really did ache all over.

Iruka laughed and shoved another bite of food in his mouth. "Just wait until we get back, I can't wait to tell Anko I outlasted Konoha's second biggest perv."

"Shut up and hand me one of those," Kakashi grumbled, reaching a hand out. It really was unfair that Iruka was best friends with the village's biggest gossip. He'd _never_ hear the end of it.


End file.
